


Service from a Plush Maid

by inkblotfox



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: Pillowings
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multi, Oral Fixation, Paw Job, Plushophilia, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkblotfox/pseuds/inkblotfox
Summary: Life can be dull for a Pillowing when there's no mischief to cause. But midway through her lonely cleaning, Ellie finds herself tangled up in an inter-fraternity prank, spirited away by a mischievous maned wolf. Far from upset by this turn of events, Ellie is happy to roll with the change of plans, showing her appreciation to her captor in any way she can.





	Service from a Plush Maid

It was a quiet day in the fraternity house, most of the boys were out and about or else stuck in class. The rare peace that echoed through the more or less empty building was hard to come by, and something that one little plush was taking full advantage of while she had the chance.

Dressed in a little maid outfit, a kit pillowing by the name of Ellie was at least dressed for her role as housekeeper. But it was almost laughable to see the tiny plush fox at work, dragging around trash bags ten times her size and tossing empty cans, bottles, and bags into its gaping depths like the world’s cutest roomba. She had been hard at work all morning, and despite the daunting task and her diminutive size, she had made her way all the way through the first floor of the house before the clock tower began to chime noon.

She was perched on her plush pillow tail, admiring her work on the second floor as she took a moment to rest, trying to decide where to go next when there was a clatter at the door. Perhaps one of the boys had come by for lunch? She certainly hoped so as she made her way downstairs - she could certainly go for a treat after all that hard work.

She slid her way down the banister, her momentum sending her flying off the end of the rail to land safely on the couch as the front door opened. The boy who stumbled in was certainly new to her - perhaps a recent pledge to the fraternity? His wardrobe was forgettable, black jeans and some kind of video game t-shirt. Still, he was good-looking enough, toned under his fur with his black mane hanging free down his back. She kept low as she watched him, the light reflected off his glasses hiding his eyes from her as he stepped inside. He seemed to look around as if expecting company before shutting the door behind him, making his way quickly towards the parlor beyond.

She realized he must be from another fraternity when she caught up to him, watching him pull down the banner hanging over the doorway. It was common for the boys to raid each other's frat houses for such trophies, especially during Homecoming week. She was so fixated on his actions, however, that she failed to notice she'd been spotted by his unseen partner. She gave a sharp yelp of surprise as another Pillowing thrice her size seized her from behind, dangling her by the scruff for their master as she struggled uselessly.

“Well now, what do we have here? I didn't know their frat had such a cutie cleaning house.” The manned wolf knelt down, banner safely tucked under one arm as he inspected his Pillowing’s catch, the smaller Pillowing nipping instinctively at his fingers as he pushed her muzzle up. “Fiesty little thing too. But look what we've got here…” His nimble fingers coaxed her muzzle open, revealing the sensually ridged insides of her mouth, the patterned latex continuing on down her throat. Instinctively she tried to close her lips around the prying fingers, more to swallow them deeper than to repel the curious maned wolf.

“Kinky little plush, aren't you? So I bet…” He continued to finger fuck her muzzle to her utter delight as his other paw pushed her tail back, revealing a faux pussy below. He was surprised to feel the silicone tighten when he pushed his fingers against it, eager sounds replacing the formerly agitated growling as the captive Pillowing tried to get him to continue. “Looks like we found a better trophy than their banner, eh Timber? Why don't we take her with us?” She nodded enthusiastically as he stood up, licking her muzzle eagerly. She knew she probably ought to stay in the frat house, but it was so  _ boring _ without the other boys around, and this strange man was promising a good time if she went along. Not trusting the smaller Pillowing, her captor insisted on carrying her off by her scruff, following their master out the door as if nothing at all were amiss. The sun was bright overhead as they made their way down the walk, few people even noticing the pair of plush foxes as they walked.

It wasn't long before they came to another large building, which Ellie presumed belonged to the frat that had borrowed her and turned out to be equally as empty as her own. The common room at least seemed fairly clean in the few moments she got to see it before being spirited away up the stairs, carried off to one of the dorm rooms. It wasn't until the door had closed behind her that the larger Pillowing finally released her, dropping her unceremoniously to the floor before hopping up onto the bed. She looked up at him, getting a good look at the wolf-inspired pillowing for the first time. He certainly didn't look terribly friendly, and the way he eyed her wasn't unlike a predator regarding its prey.

“Timber, don't be so rude to our little friend,” chastised their owner, scooping Ellie up as he sat down on the bed. “I'm sure if we play nice with her, she’ll return the favor…” She gave an approving coo as he sat her in his lap, rubbing her head gently before letting his touches drift down her muzzle. The short trip had done nothing to make her less eager to play with the pair, and she was quick to show her excitement as she opened her muzzle for the manned wolf, happily kicking and sucking on his fingers as much as he would let her, even following them down as he unfastened his jeans. “Patience, little one. I've got something better for your little muzzle.” The plush fox gave an excited yip as he pulled his zipper open, his boxers already bulging with his arousal. He gave a low grunt of pleasure as she eagerly pawed and licked at the fabric, her sharp fangs digging into the garment as she tried to expose him more fully. The sound she made when he moved to help her could only be described as lewdly adorable, the diminutive plush nearly tearing his boxers in her haste to pull them aside. His eyes were locked on her as she wrapped her muzzle around his tapered length, not stopping until she'd swallowed the whole of his thick black cock, even giving his balls a couple of licks before starting to bob her head.

“Fuck,” he hissed, gripping the sheets of the bed as he watched her work. “Guess the other guys must give you a lot of practice, huh?” The toy in her throat was unlike any he'd personally used, warm in a way that only magic could explain and tight in all the right places. He swore he could feel her swallowing around him, keeping her muzzle happily buried in his crotch far longer than any flesh-and-blood partner could ever manage. So absorbed was she in nursing the maned wolf that she failed to notice Timber prowling behind her, nosing her tail out of the way to expose the tight faux sex beneath. Her muffled moan send shivers up the canine’s spine as she felt Timber’s thick velvet tongue drag over her silicone spade. He wasn't long for teasing though, moving to cover her comparatively tiny body with his own as the blunt head of his cock pushed against her spade. The maned wolf chuckled at the surprise on her face when she felt Timber take her, his ridged cock spreading her wide. He held nothing back as he hilted himself in her, grinding his fluffy false sheath against her before pulling his hips back to thrust again. Sounds of protest quickly turned to moans of approval as she let herself be bounced back and forth between the two by his rough thrusts, offering no resistance when the maned wolf wrapped his paws around her throat to better fuck her muzzle. She did her best to keep her hips high for Timber, lashing her tongue over the underside of the maned wolf's throbbing cock as best as she could while his swelling knot popped in and out of her muzzle.

The muffled sounds of pleasure coming from her only got more desperate the rougher the two males got, minky paws rubbing against the maned wolf's balls as she coaxed him for more. Timber gave a low growl as he felt her faux sex tightening around him, slick lube spilling from her and lending a wet slap to his thrusts as she came around him for the first time. The extra pressure only made Timber rougher, one heavy paw pushing her head into his master’s crotch as he hammered her little rear hard enough to shake the bed beneath them. The extra pressure was enough to send the maned wolf over the edge, his voice all low moans and curses as he tied Ellie’s muzzle. Delighted, the little pillowing happily swallowed around the horny male as he shot jet after jet of cum down her throat, kneading his balls to coax every drop she could from him while her tongue danced over his swollen knot. Timber was hardly far behind, paws grabbing her hips as he buried the whole of his ridged cock into her, her little belly bulging as he pumped her full of his own thick cum. She would have loved for it to last forever, so wonderfully warm and full between them.

Timber pulled out first, fat cock slipping free of her abused spade with a lewdly wet pop. To her surprise, however, he opted to bowl his master over rather than lay down and enjoy the afterglow. She was shocked to see him straddle the wolf's muzzle, the other male happily opening his maw to suck on the pillowing’s sloppy cock as he basked in the warm afterglow of his own orgasm. Even as Ellie pulled away to better watch the display, she noticed his own slick cock remained just as hard, pre oozing down his tip as he let Timber have his way with his muzzle. She got to her feet shakily, moving over his cock to better watch him and using her soft paws to stroke and tease him as he worked. She was pleased to hear him moan around the thick marbled shaft in his muzzle as she played with him, his pre coating her plush paws as she pumped them up and down the whole of his throbbing length. She gave a yip of surprise when the tip of his cock managed to push up under her dress, though she happily adapted to the change as he ground and humped against her soft chest. She adjusted herself to rest her weight on her plush pillow tail, grinding her soaked silicone sex against the fabric as she used her hindpaws to stroke his knot while he rutted his cock against her chest. All the while her eyes were locked on his muzzle, on the bouncing hips of his pillowing as he fucked the maned wolf's face with little restraint. Each thrust left him gagging as his throat bulged with the plush fox’s girth, though the way his cock throbbed left no doubt he loved the rough treatment.

She was surprised when he raised his paws, pushing both pillowings away to catch his breath as he got up from the bed. She was just starting to whine with disappointment as he shed his pants entirely before climbing back into the bed to coax her into a better position.

“Let's see if we can't all get what we want, hmm?” She yipped back at him, pulling her tail aside as he lined his tapered cock up with her sloppy faux spade, easing his way into her with a low groan of pleasure. The bed squeaked as Timber took his invitation, the much larger plush wrapping his paws around his waist and humping against his rear as the wolf reached back to help him line up. The three shared the pleasure when that blunt too found its mark, the slick silicone having no trouble pushing past the wolf's puckered ring and driving his own cock deeper into Ellie’s eager depths. The pace between them was slower at first, Timber easing his way into the maned wolf while he tied to find a good rhythm between the pair of plush foxes and Ellie simply digging into the bed as she savored the sensation. Warm though Timber had been, having a real flesh-and-blood cock spreading and filling her was the best feeling, and she made a point to drive herself back into his thrusts each time he pushed forward. Timber soon found a good pace thrusting forward each time his master pulled back, wet slapping sounds accenting every movement between them as the foxes dedicated their attentions to him. Their pace quickened as the pleasure mounted, the bed squeaking in protest as each thrust grew rougher than the last, a cacophony of growls and yips and moans singing along to the beat.

Timber leaned forward to bite his master’s scruff as he felt the maned wolf tensing beneath him, hips a blur of motion as he let go of all control. Ellie called out her approval as the rough fucking caused the canine between them to surrender entirely, his cock slipping in and out of his diminutive lover in time with the larger fox’s pace. The pleasure quickly became too much, leaving him begging for Timber’s cum while his own knot struggled to pop in and out of Ellie’s soaked silicone folds. It was hard to tell who came first, the moment a blur of motion and moaning and warm, wet feelings as the trio let loose their pleasure between themselves. The bed gave one last groan of protest as the three collapsed together in a tangled heap, riding out their shared climax and basking in the resulting afterglow for who knows how long.

When the maned wolf came to, it was to find Ellie and Timber both licking him clean, Ellie nursing his flaccid cock while Timber rimmed his well-bred rear. He gave an appreciative moan as he beckoned them up into a tight embrace, giving each far too intimate a kiss just to taste their mixed fluids on their tongues.

“Guess you're staying here awhile,” he commented to Ellie with a tired grin. The smaller pillowing gave a bark of approval, eager to see what the rest of the frat would have in store for her.

**Author's Note:**

> IN MY DEFENSE THIS STARTED AS A JOKE and now here we are dontjudgemeok. Pillowings are a Closed Species belonging to CloverCoin/Flipside/A2J, and the pillowings featured in this story are in no way canon or official. Just some non-canon, what-if fun!


End file.
